That Bikini is going to be the death of me!
by Inuxkag3691
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship changes after an ncident with a certain wolf demon, a cave and a bikini. Rated M for Mature content. Lemon in future chapter - InuXKag
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, yeah this is my first fan-fiction so please comment and let me know what you think. :D**

**I don't own Inuyasha, cause that privilege belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takhashi.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a hot summer's day in the feudal era. The gang had been travelling all day and decided to take a break by a river bank they had found on their journey. Miroku and Sango had gone further down river to fish for their lunch, leaving Inuyasha to watch over Kagome and Shippo play in the river from his perch up in the branches of a nearby sakura tree.

His robe of the fire rat and white under-shirt hanging open to display a great amount of his chest and stomach to be displayed, something Kagome hadn't failed to notice when they arrived at the river bank. With his eyes closed, Inuyasha lessoned to the sound of laughter coming from Kagome and Shippo as they slashed each other in the shallow water.

Kagome was wearing a black bikini with a blood red dragon design curling around her right breast, and blue shorts with the zippier undone to show her black bikini bottoms that matched her top. Sango and Shippo had commented on how beautiful she looked while the bikini was displaying far too much skin for other males to see in Inuyahsa's opinion. Especially after seeing the look in the monks eyes when he looked at said skin, ending up with three lumps on his head.

Although now, with no other males apart from the little brat around, Inuyasha could appreciate the delicate curves those flimsy cloths were moulded around. No he shouldn't be thinking of Kagome like that, she could never feel that way about a disgusting Hanyou like himself, but thoughts of all the things he could do to that shaply body of hers kept flashing though his head. '_Argh, that bikini is going to be the death of me_!'

Suddenly a scent reached his nose that caused Inuyasha to jump from his perch, but he was too slow.

Koga appearing just before kagome as Inuyahsa's feet came into contact with the grass. A growl starting in his chest as he saw Koga's eyes racking over Kagome's form, as if violating her with just his gaze.

"Hello my love, I came to see how you were doing, but now seeing you like this." His hand flashing out, tugging on her arm causing her to fall into his chest. That same hand moved up to grope the beast that bounced into it in the process, as the other one slide down to cup her ass. "It makes me want to take you as my mate right here and now." His voice husky as he squeezed her ass to emphasise his words.

That's when Iuyasha lost it, red sweaping into his vision as his claws and fangs grew.

A loud growl alerting Koga of the new danger, moments before a clawed hand wrapped around his throat, dragging him away from Kagome and lifting him off the ground.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH" came demon Inuyahsa's menacing voice. His hand slowly tightening around Koga's neck as the wolf demons strength wasn't enough to get the hanyou's grip to budge.

"No Inuyasha stop! You're killing him!" Kagome cried as she tried in vain to pull him away from Koga. She was going to have to sit him.

"SI-!" Demon Inuyasha had dropped Koga's unconscious form and had rounded on her now. His hand covering her mouth to prevent her from sitting him. Tears forming in her eyes as she stared up at him, she could never fear him, she only felt sadness as those eyes looked almost completely unrecognisable to her anymore.

Her mind going blank. Inuyahsa's glowing red eyes the last thing she saw before passing out…

* * *

"_Kagome"_ Shippo's whisper blowing downstream, along with his scent preventing demon Inuyasha from finding him hiding behind some rocks. As he watched Inuyasha pick up Kagome and bound away into the forest. His fears for his adopted mother making him shake under the burning sun.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you." With that the young fox kit raced down river in search of Miroku and Sango.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Waking alone on the soft grass, Kagome moaned at the agony in her head. The torment only seemed to get worse as time went on. Her body curling in on itself as if to prevent any further pains from reaching her. The palms of her hands pressing hard at her temples in an attempt to push out the pain.

Finally when the pain left her, she slowly unwound her tightly coiled body, stretching out. Opening her eyes to see the forest surrounding her, thankfully she was in the shade instead of victim to the suns glare. Slowly getting up she couldn't see anyone else present with her in the clearing.

_Does that mean he just left me here?_

However, maybe that was for the best seeing as the last thing she saw was him looming over her, or what he did with her after she had blacked out. But now was not the time for these thoughts, she had to get out of here and back to the others before demon Inuyasha decided to make a return trip for his lunch.

Suddenly a loud sniff was heard behind her causing her to freeze in the middle of getting up. Turning only her head to look over her shoulder, not trusting her clumsy body. There he was, huddled over something on the floor that he seemed to be investigating, poking it with his claws.

Just as she was preparing to get up quieter this time in hopes he wouldn't hear her, when he lifted the object to his nose for another sniff. Blood rushing to her face, arms folding over her chest; as there, hanging from a signal of those deadly claws was her bikini top. Now what was she going to do, even if she did find the others, how was she going to explain this?

Sucking in a deep breath Kagome turned and started running for her life, however before she could get more than four steps away she collided with the chest of a certain recently turned full demon.

Stumbling backwards Kagome tried to put more distance between her and the growling demon, but Inuyasha was stalking after her. Every one of his strides covering three of hers, resulting in Kagome trapped against one of the tree trunks surrounding them with no way to escape and a looming Inuyasha practically covering her petite frame once again.

Despite now Kagome made one last ditch effort to get away, mentally apologising for what she was about to do. Releasing her hold over her chest she tensed, ready. Her knee snapping up upon command, connecting with his crown jewels with such force. Kagome watched as he bent over clutching himself, pushing aside the wince at the pain she must have caused she ran.

Inuyasha had been caught off guard by the removal of her arms didn't notice her knee until it hit. His hands automatically moving to cup the offended appendage, he could see her trying to run off again; but he wouldn't allow that. Especially after what she just did to him, reaching out he caught her arm with bone crushing strength, and pulled her down towards him.

Her arm felt like it was about to be torn off. Her head bouncing off one of the tree's roots like a bouncy ball from her time.

'Not again!' Was her last coherent thought as everything went blurred. She must have been seeing things at this point because she could swear she could see the blurred shape of a flying cat coming right at them.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out when they arrived only to see Kagome slam harshly onto the ground in front of growling demon Inuyasha. Angry now at the way Inuyasha was treating her sister, demon or not he was going to pay for hurting her.

Jumping off of Kirara before her feet could touch the ground, Sango lunched straight into attack mode, throwing Hiraikotsu at the demon.

Inuyasha caught the boomerang, still too sore to jump out of the way, and sending it back with extra strength to knock the slayer over, however it wasn't enough to render her out of commission. Next was Kirara's turn to attack. Sango glanced towards the chanting Monk wondering how long they needed to distract Inuyasha before the chant took effect. Even with her anger filling her, she didn't want to hurt their friend too badly, the faster this was over and they had their old cranky half-demon back the better.

Joining the fight she began to see the Monk's chant taking effect as both Kirara's and Inuyasha's moves slowed as if the strength was leaving them. 'Sorry Kirara' both Sango and Miroku feeling bad for the feline who had to suffer the same as Inuyasha being a full demon. Shippo was also feeling the effects of the chant, cowering behind the monk.

Pushing though the effects demon Inuyasha switched his target from the large feline to the monk, only to be blocked by the slayer. This had been fun for him before, a fight to let of some of his anger that had formed towards the girl; it was no fun picking on those who don't fight back. However now he might actually be in danger if he allowed that monk to continue. The slayer was good, and the longer the fight went on the more strength he lost.

Flashes of the slayer and monk appearing in his mind, the slayers behind, the monks covered hand, and fresh red hand print on the monks face. Multiple times these images flashed before his eyes; maybe they could be of use.

A cold shiver ran down Sango's spine at the sight of the demons smirk. Nothing good was to come of much a mischievous look. Suddenly the demon was gone, moving too fast for her to see, her body twisting as he appeared behind her capturing her wrists. Next thing she knew she was trapped against the same tree Kagome was earlier. Hiraikotsu two ends had been embedded into the tree, creating a small triangle gap between her weapon and the tree trunk which squeezed her wrists as they held her captive.

Miroku chanting paused for a second, dread filling him as to what the Inuyasha would do to her in his current state.

Demon Inuyasha's smirk was growing bigger and more evil by the second as he flexed his claws in response to the monk's reaction. This was defiantly going to be fun. Ignoring the slayers struggles to free herself or increased pressure of the monk's spell; he grabbed the collar of her slaying outfit. Sparing one last glance at her confused and fearful eyes, he brought his hand swiping back to his side, his grip never easing on her cloths as his brought it with him.

Silence was heard throughout the clearing as all beings there froze at the new development. The monk's chanting finally stopping as his eyes were stuck on the slayer. Because of Inuyasha's grip on her cloths the whole front of her outfit had been ripped from her body, revealing all the way from her throat to her belly button, leaving all her 'assets' on full display for certain perverted monks to see.

Taking advantage of the opportunity Inuyasha jumped into action, kicking the still dazed Kirara into the Monk knocking them both unconscious. Now that their where taken care of he turned back to the slayer who was blushing madly at the state of her cloths, and at the way demon Inuyasha now surveyed her figure. Looking her up and down slowly before prowling towards her, immediately she started struggling again, when her hands refused to be released she pressed as close to the tree as possible, putting as much space between them as she could. When he was only an arm's length away he stopped, flashing his fangs in a toothy grin before crouching down and taking the unconscious Kagome into his arms.

Angry over taking her embarrassment as she noticed the Miko's state of dress now she wasn't facing the ground, making one last ditch attempt to kick the demon. However he was too fast. Jumping out of range he looked down at her chest once more before looking at Kagome's, and he seemed to like Kagome's body more as he once again disappeared over the tree tops, talking the unconscious Kagome with him.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. **

**I hope you love this one as much as the last. **

**And don't forget to review, I really want to hear your opinions. :D**


End file.
